


it feels so scary getting old

by lionheart8



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, kind of an epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: the crew over the years.
Relationships: Amira Thalia Mahmood/Mohammed Razzouk, Boy Squad - Relationship, Jonas Augustin/Hanna Jung, Kiki Machwitz/Carlos Schmidt, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), The crew - Relationship, girl squad - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	it feels so scary getting old

**Author's Note:**

> so, i am not exactly surprised by the new generation news. plotwise it seems like the logical thing because our original characters have all graduated. 
> 
> i guess even though the season 4 finale was like a finale and a goodbye from the original characters and cast it is only now hitting me that we will never see them again, together. 
> 
> so between all these feelings i wrote a little something about how imagine the crew's life through the years would be, how they would still be connected.

_years pass by._

david gets into film school.

people come and go at the flatshare. at some point abdi lives there. at another hanna and jonas, passing time till they can afford a place of their own.

matteo starts getting therapy and it becomes a great help.

mia moves to madrid. she gets a job at a publishing company using the connections from years ago.

kiki and carlos get a place with actual paint on the walls. they host another housewarming party. only half the crew makes it.

every year hanna goes to visit mia for a week. and in the second week if they can, other girls join too.

david’s short films gets a lot of attention.

the crew celebrates every new year together. even mia flies in. carlos and essam rap at each one.

matteo goes to listen his mother’s choir frequently. david tags along most of the time. she loves seeing them there.

sam, after graduating fashion school, stars designing for big brands.

jonas thinks about going into politics first. but then he decides to be a journalist, looking from outside and still trying to change things.

david and matteo finally get their own place. little down the street from laura and a fifteen minute walk to jonas and hanna’s.

the boys try to keep up a weekly drinking beer and eating pizza hollandaise get together at matteo and david's.

matteo becomes a social worker. he tries to not let any teen feel as alone as he once did.

amira and mohammed get married. everybody makes it to the wedding. they go to australia for the honeymoon. amira takes mohammed to all the places she fell in love with years ago.

amira becomes a surgeon.

kiki and carlos break up one time. abdi is traveling, jonas is following a story, david is in münich to shoot something. matteo is the one to kick some sense into carlos.

a week later carlos proposes.

sam designs kiki’s wedding dress. she is on her way to become a household name.

matteo and hanna grab breakfast together every two weeks.

david eventually gets enough budget to shoot his first feature. matteo is the first one to read the script. matteo is the first one to watch the movie. david goes to several festivals with it. he dedicates the film to laura.

jonas interviews david about his film. he adds a little picture of them from the summer of ’19.

sam starts her own brand. abdi joins her as the pr manager. he really knows how to make people laugh and how to hype sam up.

the crew celebrates new years together again. sam and abdi are away in new york for business. mia can’t fly in that year. amira gets hold up at work. jonas is covering a story in italy.

carlos starts his own business, fixing up houses.

one year it’s only hanna that visits mia. mia introduces hanna to her girlfriend. she gets hanna’s approval. (later that year also hans visits mia. and after a tough questioning he approves mia’s girlfriend too.)

jonas runs into alexander in the city. they laugh and joke about the abi prank when they covered the school with dicks. alexander now has a fancy job, a business card and all.

kiki gets pregnant. she calls amira first.

kiki and carlos have a baby girl. they throw a baby shower but not a gender reveal party (it’s a too outdated idea).

abdi doesn’t meet with the baby until two months later.

mohammed throws amira a big birthday party. somehow everybody makes it. carlos and essam raps. jonas and hanna plays the guitar (the years of lessons from jonas pays off). mohammed teams up with david to make a video for amira’s birthday. amira tears up. kiki and carlos leaves early because the baby is waiting.

david shoots an ad for sam’s brand.

carlos extends the bussiness, hires a few more people. he becomes a half-time stay at home dad.

jonas and hanna move a little out of the city.

matteo and hanna’s breakfasts go down to once every three weeks.

that year the new year party happens five days after the new year. and it’s more like a catch up then a party. still a lot of people are missing.

uncle jonas gets carlos and kiki’s daughter a little 12 jahre familie hoodie. she grows into it.

mia moves to london with her girlfriend. she throws a housewarming party for their friends there. the girls join in via videochat.

jonas proposes to hanna with matteo’s help. hanna’s father happily gives him the blessing. mia doesn’t make it to the wedding. david almost misses it.

david’s second movie is about matteo. everybody knows it but nobody says anything. matteo cries everytime he watches it. but nobody talks about that either.

sam headlines almost every fashion week.

between sam and david the crew feels like they are getting famous too.

the next time all of them are together is at carlos and kiki’s daughter's 5th birthday. the kid wants to be a doctor just like aunt amira. aunt amira is pregnant by then. mohammed says they are slowly but steadily going for 11 children.

and, hanna and jonas have a one year old boy. matteo becomes uncle luigi.

david travels a lot for work. everywhere he goes he brings home a thrifted sweater for matteo. he misses pasta a la luigi the most.

sam moves to new york. she misses jonas and hanna’s son’s 3rd birthday party.

to nobody’s guess matteo loves being called uncle matteo (or uncle luigi). he is the resident babysitter. he makes jonas and hanna's son a gamer. amira and mohammed's son later on starts calling matteo vollidiot. carlos and kiki's daughter makes him do anything.

they stop celebrating new year together. it’s too much of a fuss.

kiki and carlos have another kid. kiki takes over the business. carlos becomes a full-time stay at home dad.

matteo misses david a lot when he is away shooting something. matteo misses everyone a lot. a lot. one day when he gets home he finds the crew there waiting for him. he has the same happy-surprised expression from years ago.

david and sam keep collabing together. everybody loves it. people write about their old friendship.

hanna and jonas almost gets a divorce. matteo almost kills them for it. they go to couples therapy. matteo doesn’t kill them. they never consider divorce again.

one day in london mia and alex bump into each other. literally. they catch up and promise to get coffee again. they do. and alex really hits it off with mia’s girlfriend.

leonie calls up david one day, says she is a big fan of his movies. they meet up and they talk often after that.

jonas still gets hanna that weird chocolate cake every year for her mother's birthday.

sam plays matchmaker for abdi. he gets together with one of the top designers in sam’s brand.

david gets an opportunity to move overseas. matteo supports him, says their roadtrip from years ago proves they can live anywhere. david loves berlin, the people in berlin, too much to move.

matteo and hanna stop getting breakfast on a schedule.

new year parties they used as an excuse to see each other turns into kids birthdays. the crew starts seeing each other from birthday party to birthday party.

amira and mohammed take their two kids to australia. they almost decide to move australia but they can’t bare to leave berlin. essam and omar say they can’t take their nephews away anyway.

the crew passes a year without all of them getting together. it’s just three or four people at a time that see each other.

mia comes to berlin with her girlfriend. the girls barely empty out a day to hang out with them.

hanna and jonas move back into the city, close to matteo and david’s.

half the crew doesn’t make it to the next birthday party. mia is in london. sam is in new york. amira is speaking at a conference. david is at another film festival.

carlos takes kiki to a fancy spa hotel. they leave the kids with uncle abdi. the kids don’t get to see him much and that’s why they love abdi the most. (also they love all the sucuk and egg he makes for them).

amira considers going into teaching. and eventually, once she gets a bit more older, she becomes professor mahmood.

sometimes they all pass months without seeing each other.

the person everybody sees the most is hanna. she always magically makes time for everyone. she keeps going to london to see mia. she starts taking matteo to breakfast again. she lets david bounce ideas off her. she sends kiki flowers at her job.

people come and go generally.

everybody moves around.

they keep cancelling plans.

they never celebrate new years with everybody in the crew present again. it’s always little groups. but at least they always do call each other. and sometimes they send presents.

_and the years keep passing by._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this little writing, flow of thoughts or whatever you call it.
> 
> these are just the headcanons i came up with or agreed with. you can totally imagine a different future for all of them.
> 
> i wanted to show the loss of connection over the years. they are not ever going to be in high school again. they will never be that close again. 
> 
> also time and age wise this is very vague. you can make up the ages they are in when these happen. think of this as just a vague epilogue.
> 
> anyway, i will miss these characters that i love so dearly. i hope the best for them.
> 
> my tumblr : @jon-astronaut


End file.
